Lo que dices entre líneas
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: "Es él quien no entiende lo que está diciendo, todo lo que está diciendo y eres tú el que lee entre sus palabras." O. Ese fic en dónde Sasuke sabe lo que siente Naruto, pero Naruto no tiene ni idea. O. El 698.


Pues, hace mucho que no leo Naruto, la verdad. Fue mi manga favorito, cuando era una linda, dulce e inocente niña (?). Ok, de eso no tanto. Pero era menor de lo que soy ahora, y le fui perdiendo el gusto, y me harté un poco de la historia. Pero siempre mantuve que leería el final, y el manga me hizo creer que no hay nada en este mundo que tenga sentido en ese mundo más que el SasuNaru. Nunca será canon, pero no existe nada más.

Así que, fic que no es más que lo mismo que el 698, con algunas cosas de más. Sólo porque Naruto termina y aunque no me haya gustado el final, ni lo anteriores diez mil capítulos, siempre será Naruto, y una de las cosas que me hicieron creer en el mundo cuando era una adolescente que no creía en nada.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san. Y bueno. This it's all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lo que dices entre líneas<strong>

Finalmente, te sientes cansado. Has imaginado muchas veces este momento, después de todo, tú eres el listo y no puedes evitar pensar y planificar. Has pensado muchas veces en este momento, y nunca podías verlo claramente. A veces veías el final, a ti envuelto en la oscuridad, ganando. A veces te veías muerto y entonces abrías los ojos y te jurabaa que eso no iba a pasar. No ibas a perder. Nunca le veías matándote. Nunca te veías matándolo, sólo sabías que lo harías porque era lo que tenías que hacer, pero no eras capaz de visualizarlo.

Ahora, sólo te sientes cansado. Tal vez es la pérdida de sangre, de chakra, tal vez son los golpes que deben estar formando moretones en tu cuerpo. Tal vez es él y esa eterna terquedad que no te deja en paz ni un segundo y te asfixia. No pueden moverse. Y tú preguntas. Y él contesta, lo misma respuesta que has escuchado tantas veces, lo mismo que a veces se repite en tu cabeza cuando piensas en el pasado, cuando eran unos niños jugando a ser ninjas._ Porque eres mi amigo_, y eso es todo. Es todo lo que él siempre dice. Esta vez, Sasuke, estás cansado. No te enojas. Esa palabra _amigo_ no te causa la irritación en el estómago que te causa siempre. Sólo tellena de una resignación extraña, aún teñida de amargura. Preguntas otra vez. Después de todo, no pueden moverse. No hay mucho qué hacer. Preguntas_qué significa eso exactamente_ e intentas ignorar que tu corazón se salta dos latidos mientras esperas la respuesta. Naruto te mira, se lo piensa dos segundos. No te extraña lo siguiente que dice, que no sabe cómo explicarlo, Naruto nunca entiende nada, ni a sí mismo, pero lo otro, te paraliza. Te dice, como si nada, que tu dolor le duele. Y tú sólo puedes mirarlo, ignorando casi el dolor en el cuerpo. Es raro. Te preguntas si se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, de lo que significa. Te preguntas si es sólo con él o con todos, Naruto siempre ha sido benevolente y ha tenido complejo de héroe. Te preguntas, también, porqué te afecta tanto.

A ti, Naruto te dolía, muchos años atrás, cuando considerabas que el equipo siete podía reemplazar a tu familia, antes que la sombra de Itachi llegara y te engullera nuevamente. Pero mientes. A ti Naruto nunca ha dejado de dolerte y es por eso, sólo por eso, que querías matarlo. Eliminarlo y eliminar con él, de una vez por todas, todo rastro de debilidad, todo dolor. Toda esperanza. La esperanza, muchas veces, era la peor de todas las cosas. Y tú no querías tenerla. No querías fingir ante ti mismo que todo podía regresar a ser como antes, que tenías una familia, no querías a una familia. Pero Naruto seguía allí y seguía doliendo, y sigue doliendo ahora, acostado a tu lado, sonriendo a pesar de todo. El muy idiota.

Lo cierto es que te diste cuenta, hace algún tiempo, de lo que él sentía por ti. Lo sentiste temblar aquella vez, tres años después de la lucha en el Valle del Fin, sentiste su añoranza y el desbocado latir de su corazón cuando le tocaste. También sabes que él no se ha dado cuenta. Dice _amigos_ y no piensa que todo lo que ha hecho no puede entrar en una palabra tan pequeña como esa, no entiende que cada cosa que te ha dicho cada vez que se encontraban siempre sonaba a más. Tú lo odiabas, pero no podías evitarlo. Querías tanto de esa atención como la desdeñabas. Él estaba siempre un paso delante de ti, ¿no? Y él estaba siempre, literalmente, un paso detrás, siguiendo tus huellas, tratando de hacerte cambiar de opinión, declamando delante de quién quisiera escuchar que no había otro destinado a llevar tu odio, que era tu amigo, que eras su deber. También sabes lo que sientes por él, no eres tonto. Y ahora, te preguntas, qué más puedes hacer. Has ido derecho al infierno por tus propios pies y has fallado, has fallado en cada cosa que has intentado. Y ahora, luchar ya no tiene mucho sentido. Ves la luna arriba y a él, dormido, y te das cuenta que nunca quisiste matarlo, tanto como querías que él se dejase matar. Que se rindiera, que diera la vuelta y renegase de ti, que te odiara, que te despreciera y dejara de mirarte como si aún fueras importante para alguien. Podría haberlo hecho, dejarte consumir en la oscuridad, en tu propia terquedad y estupidez y habrías estado bien con eso. Pero él no podía, ¿no? No abandona a nadie, parece incapaz de abandonarte a ti. Como si fueras importante, como si fueras lo más importante, tan importante que no le molestaría morir a tu lado.

Es raro. Te sientes en paz. No curado, no dejando de odiar. Sólo en paz. No contigo, pero si con él. Y duermes.

Cuando despiertas, están en el mismo lugar. Su brazo y el tuyo siguen faltando y él abre los ojos unos minutos después. Pregunta si están en el cielo. Encuentras gracioso que él considere el cielo un lugar en el que tú estás a su lado. Sigue parloteando y te ríes. La sientes rara, esa risa, primero algo sardónica, y luego sólo una risa. Es un sonido ajeno a ti, como si no fuera tu voz. Aceptar que has perdido resulta muy fácil, más de lo que creías, y hay muchas cosas que podrías decir además de eso, pero no lo ves necesario. Naruto insiste que no se trata de eso. _Una riña de amigos_, le llama, y tú sonríes. Supones que tal vez nunca se dará cuenta, que las riñas de amigos no incluyen quererse tanto para desearse la muerte, o morir antes que aceptar perder a alguien. Las riñas de amigos no termina con brazos cercenados. Realmente, no lo entiendes, así que lo ignoras y le hablas de tus próximos planes. Morir, básicamente. Es todo lo que queda y estás bien con eso. Supones que Naruto ha conseguido lo que quiere. Te ha salvado, te ha hecho regresar, como él quiera llamarle. Pero no podrías volver a la viña, esa es la verdad, y no es que tengas muchas ganas de hacerlo. Ahora, piensas que podrías descansar en paz. Y Naruto también estaría en paz, libre de esos lazos contigo que tanto le han hecho sufrir todo este tiempo. Naruto tiene a muchas otras personas, pero tú sólo lo tendrías a él, y no sería justo que nuevamente cargara con el odio que a ti te toca llevar. El odio hacia ti que has forjado con tus propias manos.

No te extraña que él insista en llevarte la contraria, en tratar de hacerte ver que no ganas nada muriendo. Le dices, en serio, qué pasará si te opones a él de nuevo, tratando de hacerle notar que está bien dejarte ahora, que no gana nada insistiendo en tu vida, y te sorprende su categórica afirmación de que no lo harás. No sabes porqué sigues preguntando. Sólo que lo haces _cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso_, y él responde a los gritos y sin decir nada, en realidad. Afirmando que ya lo sabes, que no tiene que seguir repitiéndolo, que deberías entenderlo. Pero lo entiendes, lo entiendes demasiado bien. Es él quien no entiende lo que está diciendo, todo lo que está diciendo y eres tú el que lee entre sus palabras, el que escucha fuerte y claro, tanto que no puedes evitar llorar, el _no puedo perderte, no a ti. Nunca a ti. _


End file.
